1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recoil starter for starting an internal combustion engine.
2. The Prior Art
Recoil starters are used for starting internal combustion engines by which operating machines, outboard motors etc. are powered. In conventional recoil starters of this type, a rope guide member provided at the outlet portion and adapted to guide the rope, allowing it to extend outwards, is mounted on the starter casing by means of screwing, fitting, metal eyelets, etc. These methods of mounting of the rope guide member are not satisfactory in respect of the man-hours required for the rope guide member mounting operation, the weight and strength of the parts, etc.